halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Baracuss
Welcome Hi, welcome to Halo Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog comment:SheWhoKnows/Eve's Photo Blog/Baracuss-20090930002823 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Snapatchu (Talk) 08:55, October 1, 2009 Tyrone I'm laughing on the surface, but I'm really crying on the inside Greetings. --Thel 'Scythor The weilder of blades, the new age of Sangheilian warriors... 14:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) Random Awesome Studios Well, I would love to have you take part in our company, welcome to Random Awesome Studios! What is your last name? --Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! 22:57, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Check out the Random Awesome Studios Logo! --Tyrone Nobody is normal. I'm living proof! 19:56, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Check it out; , (Pacific Time) |text= Well look what I found! :D }} Hello Hi, just received your message, my real name is Lauren to state the obvious, nice to meet you Dan. I'm probably not one of the most exciting people you'll meet on here, I don't really get on the IRC anymore, and I tend to be a bit to myself until I get to know someone, but thank you for extending the friendship, I've read a bit of your work as well, I find it quite interesting. :) So do you have any other interests? --- I just looked at you stats for X-box live, Captain, grade 2, impressive. I also like many of your screenshots- my favorite was this one! I'm into gaming, but with out a job I can't get on X-box live, so I'm still waiting on a check for my work this summer, but I'm big on Writing, and trying to publish a book, I play Halo 3 as a-um-''excersise you could say, my spelling stinks as well. I'm some what of a halo wiz, what about you? Dan the Man! Hey. Hey Baracuss, I see Jesse has already spoke to you, and I understand that we don't know each other very well, but I am running as well, I wish not to tear you apart. Thank you for your time, Lauren--- Thank you, :) Dan, as a Friend The one who got your lazy non-political butt up here, VOTE FOR ME! Please. Don't fail me now. I must have that spot. Typical Dan! Aww well, I'll just let Oregon smash your face in now. SOMETIMES!? Meh.. Aww well, anyways, read Rogue Agent! :) I heard, do you know where I can see the polls? Sorry, go ahead and change it when you post. Oh, I didn't know that, thanks! Stockholm300 23:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) WASSUP AS WELL ! I SAW YOU SAY "WASSUP" TO LAUREN SO NOW I'M SAYING IT TO YOU ! SO WASSUP ?!? Complete OH S! I'm so sorry! I'll correct that right now but... could you give me a link to the ship? I'll fix it as soon as I get the link, dude. I am so so so sorry, please forgive me, man. I know I probly don't deserve it, but please. How 'bout now? Anytime... again, I'm sorry for the mess up... I'm so so sorry. I saw your message on APS' talk page, and I'm curious to know: how exactly is Halo Legends "better" than Halo Fanon? I see little difference between the two, except that I like the HFFW admins better :P --Do not insult me. 05:33, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Oh blarg, Maslab. Its another Wiki(a), with, funnily wnough, more strict rules, but no rules on following Canon. Thats my only gripe.